Snape & Lily's Wedding
by victoriaweasly
Summary: She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen as he knew that the small freckled red headed girl he had known when they were little had grown up, standing there in her wedding dress. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful, radiant, but to him she always was. Her auburn hair flowed in soft curls down her shoulders. Her white dress fell down to the floor and hugged all her curves in a way that showed how gorgeous she was. But her face, he always thought that she had the most expressive and flawless face ever and today was no different, her face was shining with the joy that he was sure she felt inside. It was that same joy that made him sad. All the years he had known Lily, he always thought that she was the smartest witch in their year, but today, he was sure that she was doing the stupidest thing ever. Marrying Potter. Snape stood at the back of the church in the shadows, but no one was looking at him. Everyone's eyes were glued to the front where the love of his life prepared to pledge her to another man. James Potter. The bane of his existence. Through seven years of schooling, Potter and his friends had done nothing but torment him. But name calling, teasing, even physical hurt he could put up with, but James had done the worst thing imaginable, he won the heart of Lily Evans. As Snape stood there thinking, the muggle pastor said the words that was the whole reason Severus even bothered to come (besides to see Lily)

"If anyone is opposed to the union of the two people before you, speak now or forever hold your piece"

This was it. Snape got ready to stand up and say what he felt and realized something important. Lily truly looked...happy... she was happy standing there with the Potter filth. Even with a heavy heart, Snape knew that if he stopped the wedding, Lily would hate him. It would be hard to live in a world where Lily was married to James, but it would be impossible to live in a world where she hated Severus. So, with a heavy heart, Snape stayed where he was and fiddled with the golden object in his hands. He had to leave now, he couldn't stay and watch her say yes to the stupid dolt and kiss him on their wedding day. He took the small circles in his hand, twirled them several times, and everything went black.

AU:/ Title was deceiving... sorry, it's Snape AT Lily's wedding to James. Might have a second chapter, not sure yet... First fanfic so please don't be afraid to leave suggestions. Have a general idea of where I want this to go... THANKS !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not amazing enough to own Harry Potter (forgot to put that last chapter)

Back in his office, Snape threw the time turner down in his desk in disgust. _Why do I keep doing this?_ Its torture to see her marry Potter and to know that _HE_ was the the reason she left. He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a picture of him and lily from when they were little. Standing by the lake in their third year, laughing. The wind had blown her bright red curls into her face and she was trying unsucesfully to brush them away. Even at the young age of 13, Snape knew that he loved the little gryffindor and it showed in his eyes as he laughed with her. He slumped into his chair, traveling back to Lily's past always taxed him, just as Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door. Motioning for the headmaster to have a seat, Snape remembered a visit much like this one, a couple of years ago when the older man had informed him that Lily's son, would be attending Hogwarts. There was silence for a moment as both men waited for the other to talk.  
"Headmaster if there is something you wish to discuss, say it or leave, I am very busy."  
Dumbledore glanced down at the time turner, still sitting on the desk, then back up at Snape.  
" As I can see you are, so I'll get on with it. One of your students is doing poorly in potions and I wondered what was wrong"  
Of course the old coot wanted to talk about Potter. Everywhere he went he couldn't get away from the reminder that Lily was dead, and had died to save her worthless son Harry. To make matters worse the boy had Lily's eyes... Snape mentally shook himself and tried to focus on what the Headmaster was saying.

" Severus, you know what is to come for in coming years and it is very important that he is as skilled as he can be in all his classes."

"Because you're readying him to fight the Dark Lord yes I know Sir."

"Then help him in a way that he will not be signaled out."

"Indeed" Snape replied with obvious reluctance.

With that, the Headmaster left, leaving Severus alone with his own thoughts. Pushing young Potter out of his head he went back to thinking about the scene he had traveled to earlier. His whole purpose for using the time turner and forcing himself to sit though her wedding. He wanted to fix things so that he got Lily's affections, the she married _him. _Maybe he would have to go farther back to just after everything had gone wrong. Looking at the time turner on his desk, he contemplated that idea.

_Au:/ First off, thanks for the wonderful reviews that I got about last chapter. When i first got the idea for this I didn't think I would bring it out into more then one chapter. Harry is not going to have much to do with the story, he and a couple other characters though are going to be thrown in to show timeline and as reminders for Snape. In case you didn't figure it out, it is set in Harry's second year. I'm thinking of adding more chapters but not sure if I will, don't want to drag this out to long. Also, trying to keep Snape as he is in the books but it is kinda hard but I'm trying:) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!_


	3. Chapter 3

After thinking for a little while longer, Snape decided that the best time to visit after everything spiralled out of control; was a week after the incident by the lake. She still didn't like James very much but she was furious with the young Slytherin. Taking the time turner in his hands he spun it the appropriate amount of times and braced himself to go back.

Using a concealment charm, Snape hid in the shadows of the castle as he watched a younger version of himself walk up to Lily Evans and her friends. He remembered that day well, he had tried to apologize for what happened. Making his way over and trying to not attract attention to him, Snape listened to what was being said...

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Thirteen year old Lily Evans practically shouted at the greasy haired boy standing before her. With her hands on her hips, as if to make the point clear, she spun around on her heel and stomped back over to her mates.

"Evans wait! I want to apologize for what happened!" Snape was running after her trying to get her attention.

"You called me a mudblood Sev. Repeatedly. You embarrassed me in front of everyone and showed me that our years of friendship meant nothing to you. Those are things that a simple apology can _never_ fix." Lily hissed at him, anger visible in her very tone of voice.

"But Lils, I didn't mean any of it, you know I would never mean those things really." Young Snape pleaded.

"If you never meant it then you shouldn't have said it" The young red head spat finally and ran off close to tears. Severus watches her go and knew that he had really messed things up and that she would never forgive him. Her words ringing in his ears, he walked back to his dorm.

After reliving the day's events, the elder Snape knew that he couldn't fix things now. Even if he knew a way to get Lily to forgive him, he himself couldn't perform the task and he could not interact with his past self. Never the less he had to do something either before the incident or during if he was going to re-write history that way it should have been in the first place. He with Lily and no Potter in the picture. With this thought Snape used the time turner to return to the present day because as much as he detested some students (Three specific Gryffindors to be specific) he still had classes to teach.

AU:/ Sorry that my chapters are so short but I'm trying to keep present and past separated as much as I can to keep things a little less confusing. I'm not as smart as some other Potterheads so if I mess anything up in their past please tell me and I will try to fix things as soon as I can. Also, I'm always looking for suggestions and help so if you could, would you please tell me anything canon that you know from their past that I could use? If so, thank you in advance. Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
